


Crash course

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, General au, Impossible refractory periods, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rutting, alpha!rhys, bye bye ass virginity, mentions of mouth-knotting, thank you cough syrup for making this possible, yeah good luck with that jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Alpha Rhys is about to go into rut, and alpha Jack offers to get him through it...even though he's an idiot and never been on that side of things before. Tumblr prompt goodness: Rhys is an alpha about to go into rut. Jack is either a beta or another alpha and, since he's not going to let anyone else lay hands on Rhysie (even if they are more biologically equipped for it), he figures he can handle this because he is The Best At Everything. Jack may not have thought this through. Jack has never bottomed before. Jack is very tired and sore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm high on cough syrup let's do this thing
> 
> On my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/153941302330/hokay-so-since-ur-stuff-is-what-made-me-think-of) :)

Jack didn't know what he was thinking when he'd suggested (no, scratch that, _argued_ ) with Rhys that the other alpha didn’t need to call a service for his fast-approaching rut. He wondered what had gotten into him, and why he’d pushed matters to be where he was right now. 

“Jack, I’m gonna need, like, the next three days off. Starting this afternoon,” the cybernetic alpha stated as he approached his boss and idol with unusual confidence.

The older man raised a brow, giving the other alpha an unimpressed once-over as Rhys fidgeted with his collar uncomfortably. “Is that so, Rhysie? You know we’ve got product demonstrations tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah I do-”

“Then what makes you think I’d just let you off because you said so?”

The younger man surprised Jack when he slammed both hands down hard onto Jack’s desk, his cybernetic one nearly making a dent in the hardwood. Rhys leaned over with menacing restraint, mismatched eyes locking with Jack as his expression looked at odds with his actions. “Jack, I’m about to go into rut. I _need_ the next few days off.”

A series of interesting expressions had crossed the older man’s face before a smile curled onto those lips. “I thought you were a bit more insubordinate than usual today,” the older alpha chuckled. Rhys just chuffed with annoyance but stood up from his posturing, the display doing little to intimidate Jack. “Why didn’t you put in notice _before_ this was happening? I would have rescheduled shit to later. Or, have _you_ reschedule it,” he finished with a smirk.

Rhys huffed. “I don’t know… I didn’t think it would be happening yet but I’ve been stressed, and I swear like half the omegas in the station are going into heat at the same time and… And I never even made arrangements with an agency because I wasn’t expecting it so soon and I _still_ need to call to see if they have an opening and I--”

“Whoa whoa, calm down there sugartits. You’ll blow a gasket.” Rhys shot Jack a dirty look. “I can’t make that presentation without you there, kitten. You’re part of the whole demo.”

Rhys huffed with exasperation. “Jack can’t you get someone--”

“No one else has the hardware to demonstrate what we were showcasing, buttercup,” the CEO pointed out. Rhys made an aggravated noise, and the older man leaned forward with a leer. “That’s okay though. We can just move things around and make it for next week for when you’re not trying to jump down someone’s throat.” 

Rhys side-eyed him at the easy agreement, waiting for the other shoe to drop. With Jack there had to be a catch. There was _always_ a catch. 

“Now, as far as trying to schedule some stranger’s throat to do that to, why don’t you let ol’ Handsome Jack help you out with that, princess?”

Rhys chuckled at first, face heating slightly as he refused to look at his boss and not-so-secret idol. “Okay I know I must have heard you wrong, because it just sounded like you offered to help me through this rut.”

“Nope, loud and clear, Rhysie,” the older man said without turning his gaze from the younger alpha. “Looks like those upgrades are all still functioning beautifully.”

Rhys’ face was on fire, his shirt collar feeling a lot more confining, his pants maybe even getting a little tighter as he turned to look Jack square in the face with surprise. “You’re serious? You want to get me through my rut?” 

“Sure do, buttercup. Can’t have my pretty PA all out of sorts. Gotta come back all rested up and get it all out of the system.” 

“But… But that- that means-” The smile on Jack’s face just grew as he watched Rhys realize just what that would entail, and what the older man was offering. “Y-You would let me-- You’d-- You’d let-- Me--?”

“I know it’s hard to believe since I’m like everything everyone wants to be, yada yada yada, but I like you, kitten. I can get you through this. Nothing Handsome Jack can’t do for his favorite PA.”

Rhys’ pants were _definitely_ tighter than they had been moments before, the man of his (not so secret) fantasies offering him something he’d never hoped for in his wildest dreams. “Do you… I mean, you’re not an omega, Jack…”

“Puh- _lease_ ,” Jack said with a roll of his eyes, wishing his pretty assistant would just accept his offer to get filthy naked with him already. “I’ve been through my own ruts, too, Rhysie, and I’ve had omegas and betas through them. I know what I’m getting into, here. Not a problem. Let’s get crackin’.”

Rhys’ brows furrowed, his body already on board with what Jack was offering even though his words fought the matter. “But… I mean… It’s not that I don’t want to-- _totally_ not an issue, but I mean… Maybe it would be better if--”

“Hey, if an omega can handle this shit, then so can I. What’s one alpha’s rut to another, pumpkin? Let Jack take care of you.”

That was roughly eighteen hours ago and Jack was getting a thorough experience of the rut from the other side. He was sweaty, exhausted, and covered in bites which, yes, he did enjoy, but _damn_ was he tired, and _fuck_ but his ass was sore. Jack had a lot more respect for omegas than he’d ever given thought to before, because right now he wasn’t sure he was going to last this out. Not without a seriously strong batch of coffee. And it was only day _one_.

He had to hand it to Rhys though. His pretty PA wasn’t just efficient eye-candy, and he knew what he was doing with the older man when Jack had offered himself up. They’d squirreled themselves away to Jack’s penthouse at the older man’s insistence, and Rhys had barely held on before he was crowding his boss in against the doorframe of the bedroom, scenting the older man like crazy and tugging and pulling at him. Anyone else, and Jack was sure he would have needed to take control of things by now, but he wasn’t intimidated by the string bean alpha, and he let him move him and nuzzle him and strip him as he would.

They had enough lube to last them through Pandora’s next ice age, and Rhys was cuddly as hell when he wasn’t madly pounding into the other alpha or prowling around the older man’s penthouse with inspection. Well stocked and prepped he was, but he didn’t fully understand the ride he was in for.

Jack was eternally, eternally grateful that Rhys seemed to know more on the subject of prepping him for his cock than Jack did, and _shit_ but it made the older man rethink every cocky remark he’d made about his own cock being large and in charge. Rhys was pretty usual on the size spectrum for alphas, considering, but he was no Handsome Jack, and for that, the CEO was glad. 

The other alpha _felt_ enormous, but any bigger and Jack was sure he’d break. And surprise of all surprises, the PA had a _knot_ on him, holy shit. Jack had never taken another alpha’s knot before but _fuck_. It was weird and almost too much but so nice in a strange way; the closeness and intimacy he usually experienced on the other side. If he didn’t like it on some level, there was no way he could have put up with it more than once. And he definitely wanted Rhys more than once.

Jack had to admit, there were things to be said about bottoming for another alpha. Rhys was either just that good, or Jack was just that lucky, because the brush of his cock against his prostate made everything else entirely worth it. Jack was seeing more stars than what was available outside his office window and it felt like his dick was coming lightning with that pretty young alpha’s warm hand working him over. 

As much as he liked it though, he should have been more honest with himself about what he thought he could take, because the poor CEO needed breaks from the other horny alpha and he needed to be clever about it. Jack was nothing if not crafty, and fast-thinking brought him two ways to save his ass from more of his pretty PA’s welcome but wearing onslaught. 

If he could just manage to get his mouth on Rhys before the other alpha knew what was what, he could usually get him off satisfactorily (well, more than that; Jack knew a thing or two about good dick-sucking) with his mouth and hands. He’d learned quickly not to let Rhys use his robo-hand to hold him there though; one near mouth-knotting was enough for him, and he had to pull off as the younger man fast-approached orgasm, coming down Jack’s throat with an annoyed moan. But whatever, it did the thing well.

His other go-to option was to have Rhys take him on his side. The older alpha lubed up the inside of his thighs nice and slippery, and guided Rhys’ cock between the tight space to the other man’s moans. Whether Rhys’ cock realized it was where it _should_ be or not, Rhys didn’t care, the slippery, wonderfully warm pressure giving him enough tight friction to rut against the older alpha until he finished between Jack’s thighs.

Jack would have laughed at the amusing confusion on Rhys’ face when he moved so Rhys wasn’t knotting his thighs anymore, but he was too tired. Jack got up to quickly clean them, and the resultant whine had made him smirk. Rhys looked so forlorn, and he himself was so tired, that he just made quick do and climbed back into bed to let Rhys spoon him and wiggle his knot back between Jack’s thighs.

Of course Jack couldn’t always avoid the younger alpha’s persistence, and Jack was surprisingly fond of being fucked from behind, so he’d just take things as they came to him, like any hero would, and enjoy all that delicious pounding and leave any over-sensitivity for future-Jack to worry about.

At the end of those three days though, Jack’s optimism, like his energy, was sufficiently depleted by the lithe young creature next to him. 

Rhys nosed at the older man, head clearer than it had been in days, and pressed a kiss onto a well-marked shoulder. Rhys was surprised at all the love bites and marks and fingerprint bruises covering the older man laying on his belly next to him. He didn’t think Jack would have let him do all that, let alone think of himself being the perpetrator. 

Jack looked good though, and something deep and primal alpha resonated in Rhys that, yes, this was the most perfect rut ever. They’d done well.

“I swear to Tantalus and back if you need it _again_ you can just fuck the mattress,” Jack murmured with quiet aggravation as Rhys was sliding a warm hand over the older man’s back.

“Hi.” Rhys got a murmur in response, not knowing what else to say, but he felt incredibly cuddly and satisfied, and nuzzled the older man. “I wasn’t bad to you, was I, Jack?” He received a murmur in response that didn’t answer his question, and cut through some of the haze to bring concern. “Jack? You alright?”

“We’re getting you that appointment next time,” the older alpha muttered from the side of the pillow, voice the height of exhaustion. “Or a good proper fuck-toy…”

Rhys snorted at those words, but rubbed at the older man’s back as he pressed a chaste kiss to the skin there. “You alright, Jack?” he asked again, worry settling even though Jack was being darkly amusing. “Was it bad?”

The older man turned his head to Rhys’ direction, cracking an eye to a sliver. Rhys watched him, waiting, and Jack watched him back for several moments before closing his eye with a tired noise. “You know the phrase ‘bite off more than you can chew’? Well, I didn’t expect to be actually chewed the first time I let an alpha go to town on this handsome ass…” 

He snorted and Rhys’ eyes went back to look somewhat sheepishly at the hickeys and marks covering Jack’s back. Something struck Rhys and he sat up. “Jack, don’t tell me you’ve _never_ been with another alpha before…”

“Sure I have, just not on the receiving end. Now shut up and let me rest.”

Rhys huffed a few moments before prodding at Jack, petting and touching and gently scenting. He still felt good from the rut, but concern for his bed partner demanded his attention. “Why in the hell did you let me _rut_ you when you’ve never done this before?”

“Because it sounded fun and you’re hot. And it was. Need more practice before trying it again. Four out of five stars.” Jack cracked his eye back open to glower at the other alpha. “Now shut up and lay down with me or I’m kicking you out.” Rhys huffed at that but cuddled closer as Jack groped for him with an arm, needing sleep before considering any other course of action.

He was, however, very conducive to the ‘thank you’ blowjob Rhys gave him when they woke again some time later, and he let the younger alpha cuddle close when Rhys brought him coffee following that.

All in all, it had been a very fun, and tiring, experience. One Jack would be keen to try again.

Maybe after a week of sleep and rest. 

Damn his ass hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun and mighty enjoy xD More bottom Jack hey whut up :) Nice way to break in your ass-virginity Jack, just go to fucking town wtf are you doing even pffft whatevs. He's not the smartest alpha but oh well xD
> 
> ...i was gonna call this "black cherry" but no, i couldn't do that to you guys xD even though i'm dying through a coughing fit laughing about it BAHAHAH thats too crude even for me
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [masterpost fic archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
